


【Veddie】许愿池

by MOICHA



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: Venom住着的池子被Eddie当成了许愿池





	【Veddie】许愿池

【Veddie】许愿池

 

Venom是被硬币砸醒的。  
硬币，圆形的，小小的，面值只有五美分。  
它无语的望了几秒天空，然后发现有人在对他，对它待着的这个池子许愿。对方的声音不算大，听起来有点哑哑的，句尾带着点儿尖锐的气音，多半是喝多了酒。Venom拨开池面上飘着的小花探头过去看了一眼，发现那是个男人，不算多高，也没多胖，肌肉倒是在手臂上方膨起来，把袖口撑得满满的，他穿了件破T恤，那上面有两个被烟头烫出来的破洞，衣服的边缘都被洗的发白，脸还算有棱有角，眼睛挺大，嘴唇饱满，适合微笑。  
现在，那张嘴正在他面前一张一合，含糊的许着个愿望。  
「拜托了，我想要明天的工作。」男人一脸虔诚的低着头，然后在胸口划了个十字。  
Venom翻了个白眼，它把那枚硬币从自己身上弹下去，然后沉回水池底下，继续补觉。

Venom住在个水池里。盖在街道正中，会有举着弓箭的小天使雕像在往外喷水，池面上种满水生植物的那一种。这没什么奇怪的，黑色的液体最适合待的地方就是水池里，或者还有密闭容器，被摆在实验室里进行研究改造，哈，算了吧，它才不要。  
它能和池底融成一体，把自己摊平了就行，反正它是团液体，能从下水管道和通风口出入。  
这样的生活还不错，白天的时候可以听情侣吵架，上班族打电话，还有警车呜呜呜的从它身边路过，而晚上就更棒了，它晒在月光底下——它的营养与食物来源——然后愉快的进入睡眠。它伪装的不错，也没什么不和谐的插曲，除了昨天晚上的那一个……那一个……嘿他怎么又来了？  
Venom卷紧被扔到身上的硬币，感觉自己手背上的青筋都在跳。  
外面还是那个带着气音儿的声音，这一次，他似乎正在笑。  
「你真灵，」男人愉快的说，他把双手交叉在小腹前，然后有一下没一下的捏着自己的手指，「瞧我找到了什么好东西。嗯，让我想想……我想吃楼对面的那家奶油泡芙，太难抢了，拜托了，多花点儿钱其实也没什么关系……嗯，还是不要多花钱了。」他又笑了两声，然后并拢双腿，动作熟练的在自己胸口前画了个十字。

Venom觉得情况不妙，自己大概率是被个loser缠住了。对方多半已经认定自己待着的这个池子是个不得了的许愿池，既灵验又便宜，每次只需要五美分，就能得到一些意想不到的东西。就好像那些工作，专栏位，加薪，不是他努力得来的，就好像那些奶油泡芙，草莓布丁，冰淇淋蛋糕，不是他花钱得来的。  
Venom前几天特地晚睡了半个小时去避开那些意外惊醒的情况，但是没用，这男人简直神出鬼没，从来不在固定的时间造访他心目中的许愿圣地。  
Venom的肚皮底下已经压了整整十二枚硬币，不舒服极了。等等十二枚，不太对，那家伙已经有两天没有来过池子了。印象里的男人应该风雨无阻才对，毕竟他还盼着这个池子带给他更多的好运气。它才不想那家伙，也对他乱七八糟的经历没什么兴趣……Venom摊在池底转了个圈，忽然感觉第十三枚硬币被扔到了它的额头上。Venom翻了个白眼，该来的总归是来了。  
那个男人正站在池子外侧，用脚底蹭着地面，看起来有点手足无措。他披了件夹克在身上，比他平常穿的那些好一点，但也是件在洗衣机里滚动过无数次的货色。他低着头，不知道在想什么，Venom心神俱裂的在他口袋边缘发现了两枚硬币的边缘。  
他为什么就不能换个池子许愿——  
「我不想，呃……」男人开口道，他把手从口袋里拿出来，然后拍了拍自己的夹克下摆，他看起来试图往前走一步，犹豫了一下又转身坐到了池子旁边的长椅上，「就，就是想说点什么。嗯，我没什么朋友……」  
别来了！谁要听一个loser的内心剖白啊！他的生活有多悲惨关我什么事啊！我只想在月光的照射底下睡觉！睡觉！不会被硬币砸醒的睡觉！  
「我刚丢了工作，女朋友也……嗯，我就是想说，我觉得自己没做错什么，但是有些事儿，总不会都像你想的那样。」  
Venom把手扒在了池沿上，它像道影子似的贴紧水池蠕动，缓慢的从池子底下爬了出来。它想出去瞧瞧这个落魄的倒霉鬼，到底是为什么会遇到那么多不顺心的事，男人忙着低头念叨，没空去注意从水池里蔓延出来的黑色液体。  
「也许我应该回去道歉，不不，也许我就不该和这些破事沾上关系。」  
你说得对。Venom冷冷的想，它爬向对方鞋底的影子，不动声色的和他的脚底贴合起来。男人鞋子的边缘不算多牢固，它顺着那些缝隙钻进去，很快就和他的脚跟接触到了一起。  
Eddie Brock.  
男人打了个冷颤，他抬头看了眼路灯，然后站起身来。  
「我该走了。」他跺了跺脚又缩起肩膀，右脚脚跟冷的让他全身发抖，他扯了扯夹克，然后转头看向池子，「祝我好运，」他说，「还有你。」  
Venom依然缩在路灯照射的阴影里，它停顿了几分钟，然后快速跟上了对方的脚步。

 

Eddie Brock直接回了家，这地方看起来可不太好，勉强能住人的样子，不过住在池子底下的液体应该对人类的住所没什么评价权。Venom爬到门边，光亮从下方的门缝里透露出来，它钻过它们，然后小心翼翼的将自己隐藏在了衣架的后面。  
Eddie应该是在看电视，另一个房间里的电子合成声大的惊人，但是它又听到了水声，浴室里的灯也亮着，桌子上有块冷掉了的披萨，水池里堆满了没洗过的盘子。行吧，Venom想，我能对他的生活抱有什么期望呢。然后它顺着门缝钻进浴室里，看到Eddie Brock在腰上围着条浴巾，正对着镜子刮胡子。水珠从他的发梢滴下来，然后砸到了脚边的地板上。  
Venom向着对方爬过去，墙壁，水管，然后是镜子，等到Eddie发现自己在镜子里的下半张脸已经被一团漆黑覆盖住了，他才迟钝的扔掉刮胡刀叫出了声。  
「什么？！这是团什么东西？」他退后了一步，然后发现那团黑色液体正从镜子上支出了一截触手，遥遥的伸向了他。看起来不像是要攻击。  
「你这是要……和我握手吗？」他迟疑的说，犹豫了几秒就把手重新伸向对方。这团黑色东西碰起来凉凉的，像是胶质又像是液体，能从自己的指缝里滴落下去，也能……迅速的将他的手臂整个覆盖满。  
Venom在他的手臂上伸出了脑袋，Eddie勉力将已经到了喉咙口的尖叫咽了回去。  
「你好，」它说，「我是你天天去的那个池子里的……精灵，你可以叫我……」  
「你是许愿精灵！太酷了！原来你们真的存在！当然我以为精灵看起来应该都是，你懂得，更无害一点。」  
「我很无害，」Venom哼了哼，「你可以喊我……」  
「谢谢你一直满足我的愿望，精灵先生，啊，抱歉，一定是我今天说的话太夸张了，我就是，有点不满，就是……」  
「你可以喊我Venom，」Venom恶狠狠的打断了他，「不要什么精灵先生，不。」  
「好吧，」男人说，他笑起来，看起来难得的愉快，他又伸出另一只手，小心翼翼的从Venom的头顶摸了下去，一边发出WOW的惊叹声，一边装作不小心的捏了捏它的身体。  
Venom忍受着他，反正再过分的举动他都做过了，比如天天往它身上扔硬币把它吵醒。对了，那些硬币。  
「我是来实现你的愿望的，」Venom生硬的说，「最后一个，就别再来我的池子——想想吧，就你今天说的那件事怎么样，我帮你重新找回工作。」  
「不，」Eddie弯着眼睛说，他舔了舔嘴唇，「我不想要回去，也没什么要许的愿望了，谢谢你，Venom，见到你很高兴，你是个好精灵……」  
「快点许一个，」共生体粗暴的打断了他，它感到有点不太对的情绪正在身体里汇集，像是烦躁，或者别的什么，「随便什么都行，我都来到这儿了，当然要帮你最后一个忙。」  
Eddie惊讶的盯着它，他思考了一会儿，终于还是开了口，「我一直没什么朋友，Venom，」共生体在他的语气里感到了点不妙，它想要跑，缩起身体，从对方的手指上滚落下去，然后没命的爬回它的池子里，「你能做我的朋友吗？和许愿精灵做朋友一定是件很酷的事。」  
不不不不——  
「拜托了。」  
Venom凝固在了一个向后缩的姿势，它像是被击穿了心脏——它可不是什么真的许愿精灵，这些没效——但是Eddie Brock看着它，他的眼睛真大，有点水润，闪闪发亮，他的嘴唇饱满，适合微笑，微——  
停顿的时间过长让Eddie叹了口气，「不行吗？」他说，Venom都能看到那些失望在他的眼底浮现出来，「抱歉，那我想点别的什么……」  
「也不是不行。」住在水池底下的共生体开口道，「但是这个愿望有点麻烦，我们还得办理个手续。」它不自然的歪了下脑袋，然后又装作没事的把头转了回来，「我甚至可以一直陪在你身边。」  
哦，他的眼睛真亮。  
「什么手续？」Eddie迫不及待的问。  
Venom从他的手臂上伸出一只手，或者说是爪子更加合适，它屈起其他几根，只留食指，然后把它们转向自己，的嘴，上下晃动了几下。  
Eddie正看着它，Venom甚至读不到他的情绪。  
「当——然，酷，」男人重新开口道，「我喜欢你们交朋友的方式，接吻，棒极了。」他毫不停顿的弯起手臂让对方靠向自己，然后闭上眼睛直接贴向了对方的嘴，Venom小心的将獠牙全部藏了起来，以免它们把这个事情变得鲜血淋漓。  
「然后，」等到分开的时候，共生体舔着嘴唇说，它简直没办法管住自己的嘴角，「你还得给我想个昵称，听起来像是朋友的那种。」  
「比如，V？」Eddie困惑的说，「不，我要叫你，Love，你会是我唯一的朋友。」  
「听起来不错。」Venom评价道，「这样手续就完成了。」  
「太棒了，Love，你会睡到我的床上来吗？」  
「那样再好不过。」  
就那一瞬间，Venom已经把自己和那个池子相关的任何事都忘光了。

 

Fin.


End file.
